The Carpenters
by Mynameismell
Summary: A bunch of stories involving the carpenters,duh, and the rest of the residents of Castanet island and the ever so interesting farmer, Angela and her little guest Shameless self-insertion Rated T for some naughty language


I replaced the other story because I didn't like it plain and simple~

Hopefully this'll be a little more interesting

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING (except myself and my dog)

P.S. when the mayor comes in I sorta imagine him speaking like a clown or something, an overall funny bouncy voice mixed with Fran from the nanny but not as nasally

P.S.S. please excuse my grammar in some places I'm strange like that!XD

* * *

**Bo's age**

It was a slow day and Bo and Luke were just lounging around in the living room. Bo was on the couch with their big dog Boss napping on his lap, and Luke was sitting upside down flipping the channels on the TV. Then he suddenly stopped, he turned upright on the couch and turned to Bo.

"Hey Bo," Luke began, "tell me, exactly, how old _are _you?"

Bo stayed silent. He just took a long stare at Luke, and then he finally spoke, "oh I'm sorry I thought you were joking. Well Luke, if you really don't know, _despite_ knowing me since we were kids", he stopped and looked at Luke. Luke was waiting, his mind ever so attentive, to hear Bo's age.

"You're going to have to guess for yourself" he finished. Bo only did this to annoy Luke, because the fact that Luke didn't even remember his age annoyed _him_.

Luke, to simply put it, was not happy. He honestly didn't know how old Bo was, he didn't know when he met him, he didn't know when he started working with him, and he doesn't know now. But despite this little annoyance, it didn't stop him from trying at least.

"Twenty-two!"

"That's _your _age Luke…"

"Oh yeah, right, right… twelve?"

"Dear goddess, if I were that young I wouldn't be allowed to work!"

"Hey, I know for a fact the kids on this island are ten and they still work!"

"Oh you can remember _their _ages but you can't even remember mine? Besides the last time I checked Chloe doesn't actually work, mining is too dangerous, Taylor just farms, and Paolo just fishes, and I know for **damn** sure, farming and fishing aren't deadly"

"Hey that kind of language isn't proper for a child you're age! Or is it…?"

"Darn it Luke…" he let out a heavy sigh, "Since you're not going to let up anytime soon—"

"Damn right I'm not!"

Bo let out another sigh and continued, "I'll give you a hint, but you have to pay attention, okay?" Luke nodded his head. "I'm old enough to work-", "Twenty-two!", "Dammit Luke you already said that! NO.", "Look Bo, if you're not gonna tell me I'm gonna ask my dad" and so Luke was off to find his father.

Dale was at the counter waiting for costumers, because even if it was slow day he wouldn't neglect his job, even though he's his own boss. Luke poked him in the arm, "Dad, how old is Bo?" he asked his dad. Dale scratched the back of his head, he was thinking, but he sighed and admitted defeat, "Boy I'm getting old, I barely even remember my own age anymore", "your 48 and a half years old, you're turning 49 next month"

In the other room a voice could faintly be heard '_oh come on!'_

"Anyway… if you wanna know so badly why don't you just go to town hall, the mayor has to keep track of all of us somehow I guess"

Perfect! Luke thought, why hadn't he thought of it before? So off again he was to town hall.

* * *

Luke opened the door, and saw a napping Hamilton at the desk. He rang the bell, and nothing, so he rang it again, still nothing. So he started to furiously ring the bell.

"oh my goodness!" Hamilton was scared awaked, and he saw Luke at the bell, he quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat, "Hello Luke, what brings you here?"

"well, I was just wondering if you had a file on Bo"

"a-yup!"

"awesome! Can I look at it?"

"a-nope!"

"wait, what? Why not—"

"To state it plain and simple, it's none of your business mistah!"

"b-but—"

"No buts! Now shoo! Out, out!" and he shooed Luke out the door.

* * *

"This sucks…" Luke was talking to himself, "how am I supposed to figure his age out now" He started walking up the path to the Garmon mine district, and as he walked he crossed paths with what he'd like to call "the menace and her pooch" otherwise known as Angela's niece-for-now, Mell and her Chihuahua Oso.

"What's eatin at you?" she asked, he looked at her, "what do you care? You usually love seeing me feel lousy" he said. She put her hands on her hips, "Normally yes, but you've caught me a day where I can give a partial crap about anyone" she sat where she stood, "Sit, and tell momma Mell what's matter.

Luke not really having anything to do at this point shrugged and sat, Oso rested on his lap and Luke started to pet him, "Well it's been buggin me that I don't know Bo's and usually that wouldn't bother me but when I asked him he gave a me a really weak hint"

"I'll help"

"what?"

"I said I'll help you solve his age"

"okay, I'm _really _not used to you being that helpful, at all.", "I get that a lot, but it's a matter of math and guessing, it sounds simple enough, so tell me the hint"

Luke tried to remember the hint, "Oh! He said he was old enough to work!"

Mell began thinking, well seeing as the average age for work is 16 and he's not that old either, younger than you, you're 22 right?", "yes.", "Then he should be between 16 and 21"

"yeah, but he's nowhere near old enough to drink, so that rules 21 out… he's also still got a baby face, hmmm… this is starting to get hard…"

"Oh! Oh! Angie told me I was at least 2 years younger than him so that _has_ to rule out all the other numbers except-!"

Bo was in the living room with Boss still napping on his lap, when he heard the front door slam. '_I wonder if he gave up yet'_ he thought to himself, but as soon as he finished that thought, Luke burst through the door.

"SEVENTEEN!"

"Bravo Luke, you're sooo brilliant…" Bo started to sarcastically clap his hands.

"Seriously? Pfft, dude, you're not even old enough to get laid" Luke started to laugh at Bo. "Coming from the 22 year old virgin..." Bo used as a rebuttal. Luke stopped laughing and turned red.

"Now can you try to remember this time?"

"no guarantees dude."

Luke sat upside down on the couch and took the remote from Bo and started flipping channels.

_**The end~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you guys liked it~(though it was still probably not that great.")


End file.
